Writing Prompt
by SaraSeru13
Summary: "Write a story about your childhood. This assignment will count for half of your grade. Good luck!" The dumb question that would kill Toris. Why did I even take this class? Toris recalls a memory from his childhood. Lithuania/Poland  Toris/Feliks .


**Author's notes: **Can I just say I have the most supportive readers ever. I just wanna let you guys know this. Well, I've been really busy with school lately. And now I role play on Tumblr (I KNOW RIGHT?) so that's even more busy. And i just got a role in my school's musical. YAY MORE BUSY. Anywho, this fic was apart of a Secret Tino (get it?) that I was in. So here's the fic and I hope you guys all have a Happy Holiday and a Fantastic New Year. and I PROMISE that "What does she got" will get its conclusion soon. :) Stay Golden~

* * *

"_Write a story about your childhood. This assignment will count for half of your grade. Good luck!" _

Toris stared at his blank sheet of paper; it was an assignment for his ESL class. _Why did I even take this class? _He thought to himself, scratching his head trying to remember the exact reason why he decided to enroll himself in this dumb class. Then he remembered how during a trade meeting, he told Alfred's boss that he, "wanted to have sex whore shares" instead of _six more_ shares. Toris inwardly shuddered as he remembered the look on Alfred's face when the blond nation burst out laughing and almost fell on the floor.

"_Write a story about your childhood. This assignment will count for half of your grade. Good luck!" _

The dumb question that would kill Toris. He wasn't the best student in his class, but he got decent grades. His speaking in English improved greatly, it was just the writing part of the language was where he lacked. Toris put his pencil down and scratched his head and thought, _This shouldn't be so hard. Maybe if I actually think of an event, it'll come to me and then the writing will just... happen! _

Most of Toris' memories from when he was a child weren't story-worthy. He ran though all of the options in his head- the first time he gained his independence, the first time he met Ivan (he inwardly shuddered again after thinking about that one). Nothing seemed to spark his creative writing interest. Just as he was about to give up, the phone from the other room started to ring.

_Saved by the bell. _Toris walked over to the phone and checked the speed dial. As soon as he read the name, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Liet, are you like, home?" the Polish man on the other end sighed.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Toris asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh no reason hun, I was just checking up on you. I've gotta make sure you don't, like, get stolen or something like that." Feliks' voice seemed to smile. Toris knew his old friend meant well, but sometimes his constant "check-ups" got annoying.

"Well, I'm fine, Feliks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to write and I ha-"

"Oh, that's no fun!" Feliks interjected. "You should, like, come over to my house! I just got a new movie that we could watch, and you totes have to see me in this new skirt I just got. It was on sale!" he beamed from the other end of the line.

Toris sighed. As much as he wanted to blow off his work and hang out with his best friend, he had to finish this essay. But, hearing his friend did remind him of a memory…

"_Toris! Come over here! You, like, have to see this!" the small blonde boy called as he raced deeper into the rye fields. Toris tried to catch up, his lungs heaving as he chased after Feliks. _

"_I'm going as fast as I can!" He called as he stopped to catch a breath_

"_Well," Feliks replied, "if you don't come over here soon, you're going to miss it!" Feliks then ran out of the tall stalks of rye and onto a large hill where he plopped himself down onto the grass. _

_Not long after, Toris was there beside him, face red from running. Feliks sat up and pointed to the western sky, "Look, Toris," he cooed, "The sun is, like, so huge and orange in the sky. It looks like the earth is on fire." Toris adjusted his position so he could get a good look at the sky. The sun was deep into the earth and the sky was an array of oranges, pinks and purples. The rye stalks against the sky made the world seem like it was ablaze. _

_Toris could only gasp, "Wow, this is incredible!" _

"_Isn't it, though?" Feliks sighed as he lowered his eyes, adjusting them to the light. "And all this is ours."_

_Toris blinked twice and cocked his head to the side, "All of it?" _

"_That's right," Feliks said triumphantly. "All of it. We earned it remember? So, it's, like, ours." _

_Toris nodded and continued to gaze into the sun. "Yeah. I guess you're right." _

_The blonde nation snorted and flipped a lock of hair over his shoulder. "Like, of course I'm right." Feliks smiled at Toris and placed his hand over the brunette's. "Liet, I wouldn't want to share this field with anyone but you," he whispered._

_The Lithuanian blushed. "I-I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else, either," he said softly. Feliks scooted so that he was sitting closer to Toris, their shoulders almost touching. _

"_I wish we could stay like this for, like, ever…" The Pole sighed as he rested his head on Toris' shoulder. _

"_Me too, Feliks. Me too," Toris mumbled after he rested his head on top of Feliks'. _

_Feliks squeezed his best friend's hand. They both knew that this peace wouldn't last forever, but they made it last. They made it last until the sun went down. _

After recalling the memory, Toris sighed. He walked back over to the table and took a good look at the paper once more.

"_Write a story about your childhood. This assignment will count for half of your grade. Good luck!" _

"… Fuck it." And as quickly as Toris made up his mind about blowing off the assignment, he was out the door, on his way to Feliks' house.


End file.
